


长情【LONG LOVE】

by Ponyo_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyo_w/pseuds/Ponyo_w





	1. Chapter 1

 

和他重逢之前，我以为我不再爱他了，只是没忘记他而已。

 

那天下着雨。时气恰逢寒露，秋风秋雨萧萧瑟瑟，不足为怪。城市中心地带下起雨来，就显得更冰冷。

车停得远了点，我不想淋湿，就走进了那座高楼，想着里面有超市或者商场，可以买把伞。

工作日的下午，天气又糟糕，商场里几乎没有顾客。

经过一家咖啡店，我瞥到一个人影。在背对着门的角落里坐着，头发利落，修长的后脖颈子隐没在米色的高领毛衫里。身形瘦削却笔直，肩胛骨突出。

还是这么瘦。

理性还未来得及告诉我“是他”，直觉已先行一步。那块皮肤曾在齿间留下的触感倏忽浮现。

 

我神经质地在玻璃门上照了照，庆幸衬衫换了新的，胡子也刮得干净。

胡乱点了什么，留了小费，我佯装物色一个好坐处，瞥了一眼那个角落。顾客和店员都稀稀落落，他低头捧着手机，没注意到我。

我绕了一大圈，最后悄悄坐在他身后的卡座里。

近在咫尺。我甚至能闻到从他发端飘来的矢车菊的清味，是浓郁咖啡香气遮盖不住的。

倒是更高级更清新了，虽然换了牌子，他也还是喜欢这个味道。

我也很喜欢。

 

大脑放空地呆坐了一会，意识才像重新接通的电源般回来。

我来喝咖啡是为他，他是为了什么？

答案很快就在我面前了，准确地说，是在我背后。

他约了人。

高大的男人，莫名其妙地戴一副墨镜，坐在了他对面。

 

“你又在玩保卫萝卜。一根破萝卜，保卫这么多年，难道比我还好用？”男人说荤话，语气却宠溺。

他没答。

男人继续：“怎么了？不回家里，约我在这里见面干嘛？”

“有事和你说。”他终于出声。还是那把好嗓子，只要他愿意叫一声，就能让我硬。

“什么事这么神秘？嗯……生日纪念日都没到啊。”

听了男人这话，我嗤笑出来。他这个语气，怎么可能是好事。

“我觉得，我们该分开了。”

果然。

……

男人不解了一阵，又焦灼了一阵，最后走了。

他给的分手理由是——“我没办法再爱你，我很累了。呵，我早说过了，我就是这种人。”

 

三年六个月零五天前，他同我分手。


	2. Chapter 2

三年六个月零五天前，他同我分手。

 

当初相遇，是在三线小城的老旧图书音像店里。他那时二十岁，看起来却像初中生。白 T 牛仔裤，脸蛋俊俏。

我看上他却不全是因为脸蛋。他带我去他的住处，满满都是乐器，他随手就能拨弄出好听的旋律。在我这种老土市侩只知道如何赚钱养家的人眼里，他年轻优雅有才华。

征服漂亮聪明的猎物，大概是所有雄性的共同愿望。

所以当他假借天气热诱惑地脱掉上衣时，我贴上去的动作里没有犹豫。他也不造作，从抽屉里取出了润滑和套子，递给我，转身俯趴下去。

他身上的汗沾湿了我的衬衫。我顾不得那床实在太过窄小，顾不得窗帘还没有拉上，顾不得窗外的小巷会有人经过。

顾不得思考，他看上了我哪里？

 

但凡雄性，多少会对自己性能力有些不切实际的认知。稍逊色的不可能承认，而稍出色的便有了无尽的吹嘘资本。

我自认不属于前者，但也只是个普通男人。

可是那个夏日午后，他叫得那么好听，夹得那么紧，显得那么满足。他缠着我，仿佛我是天下最棒的男人。他陶醉深情地看我，像是已与我相爱多年。

我一直相信，若非他天生风流，那便是命里注定和他有这一遭。

 

接着三两个月，我又去音像店里找过他几次。他在那里给亲戚帮忙。

除了做爱，也没什么新鲜的。但做完了总是饿，就要下馆子或者下厨。吃饭时候要聊天，做饭时候要配合，感情自然而然生发出来。

那时候没想过以后，我们都还年轻。

 

三线小城里，流言蜚语飘得光速一般。

年节下他回了家，受了父母的打骂，逃到我那里去。他对我说，他要走。还问我，要不要同他一起走。

我早该知道，三线小城留不住他，更困不住他。

 

T 城是个美丽包容的新城。

在他的故事版本里，一定说是我带着他到了 T 城。但我心知肚明，若不是他张开凤凰的羽翼，我这辈子都没有离开小城的胆魄。

我们置了房子，买了车，钱是我出的，挂在他名下。

我不傻，但心甘情愿。

搞艺术的，一开始难免一顿饥一顿饱，给他一栋房子，无论大小地段，总算有个家。分开了，也省去我担心操心。若不分开，那就是两个人的归宿了。

 

对于有才且有准备的人而言，机遇来得很快。他得了贵人赏识，崭露头角。

开完庆功会回到家，他和着酒意扒着我不放，被我推去淋浴。

洗完还是半醉着，光溜溜地骑在我身上，上下颠弄。他喊我，老公。

我禁受不住，射得快了些。他从巅峰落下来，回了神又傻笑，趴在我身上，弹琴的手指拨弄我的乳头。

老公，我凭本事挣钱了。很多钱。我可以养你。

我哭笑不得，甜蜜地吻他。

 

后来事发是因为一张照片，我们被媒体拍到在地下车库里接吻。

其实不过是咬耳朵，一句话的功夫就被拍下来，角度卡得堪称完美。

没有用，辩驳、解释、律师函，都没有用。

他被公司接走，安排了别的住处，我则偷偷摸摸地出行、上班。

回来后，他便同我提分手。

 

他嗫嚅着，说如果还想要音乐事业，就别无选择。

我理解，都理解。

那天晚上我们做了四次，到后面他开始哭泣。我对他向来好脾气，却硬生生被激出强烈施虐欲。

哭什么，不是你自己选的路？

他忍住啜泣，还是流泪，皱着眉头双眼朦胧地看我。我被看得不耐，将他翻个身，施刑一般挞伐他脆弱之处。

唱那些个破歌就那么重要？比我还重要？

他被我撞得说不出话，伏着上身猛烈地摇头，后脖颈子泛出可怜的红。

我望着他修长的腿脚和手臂想，我可以将他锁起来的，他哪里都不要去。

这疯狂的想法随着精液喷射离开了我的大脑。

他禁得住剧痛和创伤，却绝不能凋零。我的确是比不过那些旋律的。

 

他走了，日子照旧。

原本我就不关心音乐和娱乐，电视也看得少，他基本算是杳无音信了。

偶尔看到广告牌，他微整过的面容布上精致的妆，衣着华丽奢侈，只让人感觉陌生。

就这么三年多，前尘往事飘然远去。

我轻啜杯中咖啡，打算喝完就走。却察觉自己被视线网住。

 

他站在几步之外看我，震惊且手足无措。


	3. Chapter 3

他站在几步之外看我，震惊且手足无措。

 

我的无措并不比他少，直视他的眼睛是件艰难的事。那个圈子确实打磨人，他很快镇定下来，坐在了我对面。

“好久不见。”

我盯住杯中残留的咖啡底，牵动嘴角，“嗯。”

“这几年……过得好吗？”

我终于得体地笑出来，“挺好。你？”

他点点头。

尴尬的沉默让空气焦灼起来，我开口告辞：“不好意思，我还有事，得走了。”

 

我微微欠身，躲开他追来的目光。

他轻轻地，拽住了我的袖子。

“外面在下雨，你带伞了吗？”

我手里是空的，无法撒谎，手也撤不回来。

“你载我一程方便吗？”

 

我们一同走出咖啡店。他向着店员们点点头，看来是常客，不必帽子墨镜口罩那样全副武装。

纯黑的伞很大，遮两个男人却不免局促，我们还保持了一点礼貌的距离。

上车的时候已经一人湿了半面肩膀。

车子劈开雨帘，行驶在清寂的路上。

他拨通了电话，听起来应该是打给助理一类的人。

“田田姐，是我。麻烦你和王师傅说，不用来接我了，我遇到一个朋友，搭了便车。嗯。还有，麻烦你去一趟我那里，有人在收拾东西，等他收拾好了，让他把门禁给你，然后重新设置一下指纹锁。嗯。谢谢姐。”

他挂掉电话，熟络地将我的充电线插入了他的手机。

“恐怕……还要打扰你一会。”他说。

我一时没有反应过来，“啊？”

“我现在不能回去，到你家里坐坐可以吗？”

他明知道我说不出拒绝的话。

 

对于接下来要发生的事情，我们心知肚明。

他借口衣服湿了有点冷，在浴室里洗澡，我回了卧室换衣服。

顺便费劲地找到了几个套子和半管润滑，藏进床头柜。

笃笃笃。

“门没锁。”我对门外的人说。

他走进来，对我说，“借你的衣服穿一下。”

他身上是裸的，头发上有水汽。

我打开衣柜，挑出一身家居服，递过去。

他抬起手来，却没有接衣服。

他摸上我的手指，摩挲。目光一错不错地盯着那身家居服。

“你还留着这一身。记得当年你还嫌丑，总是不愿穿。”

 

我是站在孤岛上的人，他的话语、目光和皮肤是绵绵不断的海浪。

我终于被浪卷走。

 

他手心发潮，身体微凉，闻起来好似带着露水的矢车菊。

我想怜惜，却忍不住发狂。

他的唇还是很软，微张的口齿不设防。被我牢牢压着，两只手挣扎出来，迫不及待地剥去了我的衣裤。

他的腿张开了，缠上我的髋侧。他向我求欢。

像从前无数次那样，求我疼爱他，向我打开身体，毫无保留。

他身子很紧，生涩，像是很久没做过。可是神态沉迷而放荡，嗓子里发出的全是欢愉。

我被夹得想射，只好拔出，再将他扶上来，埋入。

他挂着汗，有些禁不住似的发出求饶的声响，却令我更起兴。

精瘦的身体弯下来，他吻我，在我耳边喘息着说了什么。

“他们谁都比不上你，都比不上你……”

 

半小时欢爱，仿佛一个世纪。

我平复着呼吸，做梦般恍惚。他被掏空了一样，在一旁昏昏欲睡。

“嗯……好困。有烟吗？”

“你会抽烟？”我惊奇。

他竟有些腼腆，“不太会，偶尔抽来提神。”

我只好跳下床去，从衣袋里翻出半盒玉溪，点一颗递给他，再点一颗。

“你现在有别人吗？”他突然发问。

我笑一下，摇头。

“目标呢？”

我掸掸烟灰，“太忙，顾不上这个。呵，不过没你忙。”

他原本专注聆听的样子被打破，泄气地躺回去，叹：“是啊……忙得总是耽误别人，浪费人家感情。”

我反射性地驳了一句，“你是不愿，不是不能。”

他沉默，掐了烟。

或许我的话有些过火，戳了他痛处。闲聊而已，不该认真。

“你想吃点什么？”边这么问着，我走去了厨房。

“炒萝卜丝吧。”久久地，他这么回了一句。

 

那天他没有留下吃饭，接了电话匆匆地走了。

我甚至没机会问他联系方式变了没有，以后还有没有机会碰面。

他一走，菜冷了，屋子也冷了。

我们之间的联系就这么断了。

 

续：

我开始听音乐广播。

他写了新歌，被邀去做嘉宾，讲他的专辑。

“这首歌叫做《长情》。”

“听名字，肯定是一首浪漫的情歌，对不对？”

“你觉得它是什么，它就是什么。但长情在我这里不只是一种情感历程，也是一种微妙的人生体验，贯穿其中的除了情，还有时间。这应该是它的特别之处，时间的力量。”

……

我一直都听不懂他，此刻却心乱如麻。

情能长久，人呢？

 

再续：

那是深冬雪后初晴的一天。

正是周末，我懒洋洋起了床。微波炉滴滴地叫了几声，吐司从面包机里跳出来，音响里正飘着温润的男声。

门铃响了。

我开门，他就站在那里，白 T 牛仔裤，拄着一个三十寸的大行李箱。

我有点呆，以为自己没睡醒。

音响里那首《长情》还在唱着，音符悠悠地飘到门外。

他挂上了一个崭新的笑容，歪头问我：“牛奶和吐司，有我的份吗？”


End file.
